Someday in the Future
by Little Benzai-Ten
Summary: They were soul-mates, bound together by fate, sent on a mission which forces him to choose if it is his future or theirs...Is a fairytale ending Someday in the Future for these Star-crossed lovers, or will it crumble in tragedy? Hyuugacest. Please read and review- inspiring new artists since 2011!
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did Sasuke would be with Naruto and Neji would be with Hinata-like they are in this story. **

**This is Hyuugacest, don't like it get out of the archives. For those who say this pair is a sin**: According to Leviticus 20:9-21, Neji/Hinata is not listed as a sin.

**There is a lot of blood, a MASSIVE Lemon and a main character death-be prepared! There are also IMPLIED pairs but there nothing more than hugs and whispers between or words about the pairs. **

**Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Someday in the Future<strong>

**Chapter1: The Mission**

"Hinata-sama, Neji-san the Hokage requests your presents immediately"

Neji had been relaxing on the stone bench in the garden inside the main house, watching his cousin while she worked in one of the gardens on the compound when their cousin Hizumi delivered the news. Hinata stood and removed her gardening gloves; she brushed the dirt from her knees as she gave a small nod to her protector.

"Thank you Hizumi-san" Hinata bowed to her branch-house cousin. Neji rolled his eyes at the sight, the heir bowing to a branch-house. One look at Hizumi's eyes however, showed Neji what he already knew. Hinata would be a great leader when the time came for it, because she respected all her family seal or not. The branch house and some of the majority of the main house loved her, although her father resent her for looking like her mother and being the weak on who lived.

Hanabi was named the heiress. She went on a C-level escort mission with her genin team, it was later discovered that the mission should have been marked an A-rank. They were ambushed, but they were able to take down twelve of their attackers before falling. With news of her death, Hinata was named the heiress as she should have been. It was a common misconception that Hinata was the weak one, but Neji knew better. Physically she was not the strongest, but there are different types of strength and Hinata had strength of heart in spades, more so than anyone in the village, save Naruto.

Since his fight with Naruto, even Neji had come to respect Hinata and care for her. After his battle with Kidomaru, she was the first face he saw every morning and the last he saw every night, both in his dreams and his waking life. After she realized why he resented her, she had redoubled her efforts to be kind and caring to him, striving for his happiness. Learning the truth about his father helped him accept her efforts and soon the two became inseparable when both were in the village and not training with their genin teams. Even though there is a difference in shinobi rank between them, they always made time to train together.

Anytime she flashed her smile at him, it melted his heart. It was beautiful, however what really annoyed him, when he thought about it, was the comforting feeling her chakra gave him anytime she was near, and he couldn't get enough of it. He was her protector and as such he was always with her when she went out into public, as her father's nephew he at meals seated next to her. The calming feeling was addicting, when they were parted he would find himself thinking about her, it was the only way he could sooth his soul in her absence.

He managed to suppress his self disgusted while he led her across the yard and to the Hokage Tower.

"Shizune-san, Lady Hokage wished to speak with us" Neji spoke clearly and evenly

"Right this way, Hyuuga-san" She led them up the stairs and through a familiar wooden hallway. She paused and knocked at the door.

"Enter" The three entered the room. One of the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya, sat on the window sill behind the Hokage's desk.

The byakugan users stood before the fifth Hokage, Tsunade. Her assistant moved next to her side and stood holding a small pig, Tonton.

"Hyuuga Neji and Hinata"

"Hai" they answered in unison

"A scroll was stolen from a messenger from Sunagakure; it contains important information regarding movement of the Akatsuki." She points to the circled area on the map on her desk "The last message we received from the messenger was from this location yesterday. There it is likely that he was that attacked and there was an odd pair spotted in the area. So be on your guard, you need to be out of here by first light. Dismissed!"

"Hai" The replied and bowed before heading out the door and back to the compound.

"Uncle Hiashi-sama" Neji greeted the clan head in his office

"Father" Hinata also greeted him

"We have been sent on a _Reconnaissance_ mission, it should last less than a week, we ask your approval" Neji said smoothly, any missions involving an heiress must receive permission from the Head once the heiress hits puberty to protect her virtue.

"When will you be leaving?"

"A-at first light" Hinata answered

"Very well, go pack. May your mission bring you much success and honor to the village and the clan."

They bowed and headed to their adjacent rooms.

Hinata decided to take a bath, to pack and a good rest. Even though she was afraid of Neji after the chuunin exams she soon got over that fear after he was nearly mortally wounded trying to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. The injuries he sustained there in tandem with his loss to Naruto during the exams changed Neji. He now respected her and looked out for her, he protected her. Hinata was excited for the mission, like always, she loved going out on missions with just Neji although they were very rare. However, she couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen that would change her life forever.

Doing her best to put it out of her mind she went about her business and crawled into bed for a dreamless and restful sleep.

* * *

><p>About 4:30 am Neji woke and dressed. He activated his byakugan to see Hinata was awake and was stripping from her night clothes.<p>

Neji blushed and turned his head away from the most beautiful sight he had ever beheld, but that didn't help since he has virtually 360° vision. He cursed himself at his stupidity and deactivated his kekkei genkai instead of giving over to his more primal urges.

Hinata typically wore baggy type clothing but he had been privy to seeing her with a tight fitting shirt and pants when they trained together. Seeing her, only briefly reminded him of how she looked their last training session. Her skin was flushed from exertion, a thin layer of perspiration clung to her pale skin and her breathing came in pants. Physically, she was of slender built, with full breasts that are not large but a little big for her demur frame. Her baggy jacket also hides the delicate flair from her slim waist and the swell of her hips large enough for child bearing. Below that her thick thighs and shapely calves any man would want wrapped around his waist as he pounded into her all night.

Neji was drawn from his thoughts when he heard a small knock at the door. He headed from his futon to the portal, cursing the semi-erection he received from his impure thoughts of the heiress. This was not the first time he though this way about her, he was the one who sat with her when she tended her gardens and she would lunge forward to pull weeds or plant flowers causing the fabric to stretch over her back side. Seeing her round bottom so innocently exposed always was a tasked to keep his eyes from.

He mentally growled at himself, he already used his jonin skills on two to three guys a week for looking at her with lust, shinobi and civilians alike. He was glad her teammates also put their ninja training to the test to deter male attention. The Aburame would send his kikachu and the Inuzuka's dog would bite whoever he felt looked at her wrong. Neji snorted lightly as he realized he would kill someone for even thinking what he just had about her thighs and backside. Yes, Neji acknowledged he was an overly protective bastard especially when it came to his heiress.

Neji grabbed his small pack hanging on a hook by the entrance and opened the door.

"Good Morning Neji nii-san. Are you ready?" She said, a blush staining her high cheek bones.

Neji nodded and they left the compound side by side. They watched Naruto, Yamato-sensei and Sai take off though the gates before they arrived, Naruto screaming that he was going to bring Sasuke back this time.

"It is always going to be about Sasuke-kun to Naruto-kun, isn't it?" The emotion in her voice was unable to be named by her protector.

"I may no longer believe in an unchangeable fate, but yes, it will be. Sasuke is Naruto's most precious person, his source for strength and determination, but he is also Naruto's greatest weakness. He is the yang to Naruto's yin, and Naruto cannot survive without him. I know not how much Sasuke has changed since he has been gone, but when he was here Naruto was his strength and weakness as well. I believe his weakness remains; if anyone can save him and bring him back, it is Naruto." Neji gave the best answer he felt he could. Everyone else in the village had given up on Uchiha coming back, including those who loved him, everyone except Naruto There was no explanation other than Naruto loved Sasuke more than he let on and those, like Sakura, who loved him, never truly did.

The answer made Hinata smile as she looked at her cousin, the expression on her face was peaceful and content. Grabbing his arm, Hinata led him out of the village and they headed toward the area the scroll was last seen.


	2. Chapter 2: Mission Complete

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or make any money off of my stories. Here are some signs to look for in case I ever buy the rights:**

**Sasuke would come back and be with Naruto**

**There would be a lot more with Shino**

**Neji would be married to Hinata**

**Please read and review: I am not that good at writing battle like scenes, which this chapter contains. If you are uncomfortable with blood please just skip to the *A/N at the bottom of the page for a summary!**

**Oh and this is after the fourth shinobi war, but I'm changing it a bit.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Someday in the Future<strong>

**Chapter 2: Mission Complete**

Hinata and Neji took to the trees, when they were about 600 kilometers from Konohagakure they activated their kekkei genkai. With bulging veins surrounding their pale eyes they began to search the area for any Chakra signals.

"I don't see anyone" Neji said

"There are too many footprints to follow any, let alone figure out which belonged to the messenger or his attackers."

They pressed on searching for the chakra of the potential thieves when Neji and Hinata arrived at the location the scroll was stolen at.

Hinata noticed there were three sets of very distinct footprints, one she recognized as belonging to the letter carrier, they were made within the past few days and some that were very recent that just ended. Along with his footprints there were two others that had a few older and a few newer that also met a dead end. This is not what concerned her the most; there was no sign of struggle within the past two weeks. She looked over at Neji as she felt the air around him tense.

Neji saw three very suppressed chakra signatures surrounding them, he knew that although Hinata's byakugan was refined enough to see chakra residue from weeks ago she did not have such clarity over a longer distance and had trouble picking up well masked chakra. Neji's blood limit, on the other hand, could not see the detail but he could see a wider range and could pick up masked chakra, which was the issue now. He became tense to let his cousin know to prepare for battle but not let anything seem amiss.

"The Hokage Really Enjoys Elevation" he said casually and quietly to convey there were three people surrounding them.

"Everyone kNows Elevation May Intimidate Spies" she replied softly, 'enemies?'

"Yes" he responded quickly "You know what I could go for?" he paused to let her know to recode "Baa-chan's Elderberry Homemade Incredible Noteworthy Desserts, You too" 'Behind You' he informed her

She nodded and looked up at the sky "What time is it?" She asked

Knowing that in her perspective she is 6 and he is 12, from there he conveyed "9:02" meaning at 9 and 2 from her location. "I think it's time to eat since we haven't found anything" He huffed a little and acted as if he dropped his guard.

Hinata followed his lead and set down her small pack, she slipped a concealed kunai up her jacket sleeve and got out the bento and handed Neji mochi and took one for herself. They took their first bite and all hell broke loose.

The sound of leaves rustling in the trees caused both to activate their blood limits, Hinata turned her head just slightly so the attacker behind her wasn't in her blind spot.

Without any other warning two men lounged from their location to converge on Neji while the largest closed in on Hinata.

"Where is the demon?" one of the males in a black cloak with red clouds screamed at Neji as he threw a chakra infused punch at the Hyuuga. The main members akatsuki had been all been defeated by the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, but there were a few who still tried to collect the bijuu. They were far weaker than the ten main members before them and were easily wiped out after they attacked. There were nine once more, Kazekage Gaara of the Sand took back his former parasite, while the others were resealed into babies revered by their villages.

"He was suppose to have come!" the larger man shouted as he grabbed Hinata's arm, which she let him do.

Hinata was whipped around to face the large man; he had piercing silver eyes and a shock of blue tinted black hair. "Seems we got a pretty one boys, finish up with him and we can take her back with us" he started to laugh in joy as the prospect of a sexual release.

While he was distracted Hinata slid the Kunai down her arm. Once he threw his head back in laughter Hinata thrust her arm forward and stabbed the man in the groin. He let out a howl of pain and released her arm. While he was distracted with the pain she pulled Chakra into her hands and struck.

"Hakke Boyuguu YonShou! Hakke HyakuNijuha Shou!" she screamed as she counted out the thrusts of her hands into his body, blocking his chakra points. She gave one deadly thrust of chakra into his chest and he coughed up blood before he fell on the ground-dead.

Neji had his hands full with the pair he was facing and he wasn't sure if he could hold out any longer, he remembered how the leader insinuated sex with his Hinata. He heard the man behind him howl in pain and then heard Hinata should as she pulled forth her 8 trigrams.

With her opponent dead she quickly turned in Hakkeshou Kaiten to avoid the oncoming Kunai from one of the enemy. Hinata stopped her rotation, standing nearly back to back with Neji. Their enemy began to circle around them before they came to a complete stop in front of the leaf shinobi. Without hesitation both Hyuuga set themselves in the 8 trigrams. The symbol of yin and yang appeared around them and they thrust themselves at their opponents in perfect harmony.

They rotated together as they blocked the points of their attackers, neither completing the 64 palms but they completed it for one another. A magic filled them, they were no longer Neji and Hinata they were one. They danced as they struck with pinpoint accuracy.

Their opponents stood ready to fall, neither could move now. Without warning they each sent a deadly strike to their enemy's hearts. They were showered in coughed up blood as the Akatsuki hopefuls fell lifeless.

Neji quickly grabbed the scroll from one's pocket and placed it in his weapons bag.

He quickly wrote a note to the Hokage and called a hawk flying around from the village to him. He tied the note to its leg and sent it back to the Konohagakure.

He looked over at Hinata; she was kneeling, panting and covered in blood that didn't belong to her. The reality of the situation hit him, he could have lost her and furthermore if she wouldn't have helped him he would be dead..

"Neji nii-san" she panted softly, "What happened to us in the 8 trigrams?"

"We can ask Uncle when we get back" he licked his lips as he looked at her. His hardening manhood reminded him of exactly what happened during the move. "Thank you, though, had you not joined me I would have been done for" he cleared his throat trying to remove the lust in his voice, he blinked his eyes and shook his head trying to remove all traces of hunger for human comfort.

"This has happened to us before, w-we should have asked then." he nodded. During the Fourth Shinobi War they were in the same unit and attacked together. Neji recalled the heavy arousal that flew through his veins, paired with the excitement of battle. Hinata was taken to assist the medics by healing smaller injuries and was able to unwind herself that way. Neji, on the other hand, expired the magic in the arms of his brunette teammate. He kept his eyes closed the whole time and when he climaxed it was Hinata's name on his lips and Kankuro's name on Tenten's. They never talked about it, for they both understood it meant nothing more than a physical release.

Seeing his cousin wrinkle her nose at the blood on her hands, Neji simply responded "There is a cave not far from here where we can bathe and rest for the night" he almost groaned as he thought of her bathing.

She stood and sashayed to him slowly, her body still humming from the magic they made in the joint 8 trigrams. She licked her lips as she stared at him.

Suddenly, his lips covered her own; the magic began to take hold. He picked her up and carried her to the cave before his lips descended on hers again. This time they didn't fight the magic and let it happen.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN-** Hinata kicked ass and saved Neji. To take down a pair they fell into the 8 trigrams and began to attack in harmony. It felt like magic buzzing through their systems turning both on and now they are in a cave, kissing…


	3. Chapter 3: Glad to be Alive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or make any money off of my stories. Here are some signs to look for in case I ever buy the rights:**

**Sasuke would come back and be with Naruto**

**There would be more with Shino**

**Neji would be married to Hinata**

**Gaara will end up with Shikamaru  
><strong>

**Please read and review: This contains a graphic Lemon- all viewers under 18 please move on to chapter 4. **

* * *

><p><strong>Someday in the Future<strong>

**Chapter 3: Glad to be alive**

_Suddenly, his lips covered her own, the magic began to take hold. He picked her up and carried her to the cave before his lips descended on hers again. This time they didn't fight the magic and let it happen._

* * *

><p>Neji held Hinata close, his breath fanned across her skin, his lips barely touching her ear. They slid from their shoes and she removed his headband and his white wrappings underneath and kissed the clean skin just over his seal, the thing that originally linked them. But now they both felt moved by a force greater than either of them, maybe it was just that they were both glad to be alive, but it just felt right.<p>

Hinata pulled back slightly, "Kami-sama I need this, and I do not understand why or what it is I need. Just keep doing this" she muttered almost incoherently into his lips.

Instead of responding Neji pressed his lips to hers with more force, trying to convey how much he needed her as well. She kissed back with such passion, it shot straight to his groin. She wiggled her hips against his growing erection bringing his manhood to full attention.

Hinata pulled back from the kiss, her skin lightly flushed and her eyes full of lust, passion and love. She starts to undo the shoulder clasp of Neji's bloodstained shirt; her fingers lightly trembled when they came in contact with his naked chest. She pulled his garment over his head and began to rain kisses on down his collarbone and pectorals. Her lips ghosted over a nipple, when she heard the sharp inhale she lapped at it with her tongue before closing her mouth on it and sucking. Just as Neji was moving his hands to her hair she began to push him to lie on the dirt floor of the cave.

She slipped between his legs, lying on top of him. She kissed down Neji's torso, kissing each battle scar as if to ease all hurt that was ever there. She licked his belly button and he involuntarily jumped. Her eyes flew to meet his and a near wicked smirk crossed her lips as she did it again.

Neji laughed, she was so easy to let his guard down around, he didn't have to be 'The Hyuuga Prodigy' with her. With Hinata he could just be Neji and be ticklish. She licked him again and again her once playful licks turning more sensual.

Neji don't know when but Hinata had untied his pants and was now slowly tugging them off of his hips along with his boxers and apron. Neji's erection sprung free from its constraints as she pulled his bottoms the rest of the way off his body. Neji lie naked before her, her gaze swept over him and she blushes the deepest red anyone had ever seen. Neji began to pray silently, 'Please, Kami-sama do not let her pass out!'

She knelt back down; her long dark hair fanned over the prodigies hips. She kissed the skin just under his belly button and slowly kissed random patches lower and lower. She licked the sensitive skin of his hips; she worked her way to Neji's manhood.

Neji was already dripping pre-cum onto his stomach when her soft hand closed around him and stroked gently. Their eyes met as she continued her actions, she licked her lips and flipped her hair to one side. Without breaking eye contact her mouth descended upon his arousal.

Her tongue swirled around the head and licked his essence. She then took him into her mouth, licking every spot of the sensitive flesh. She slowly began to move him in and out of her mouth, her one hand stroking his shaft where her mouth couldn't reach, her other hand gently fondling his balls and her eyes locked on his.

Neji's face contorted in pleasure. He threw his head back and moaned loudly, knowing she could bring such a response out of the usually stoic Ninja brought a great sense of empowerment to her.

"Hina…going…to…" He panted out as she sucked him one last hard time before he came in her waiting mouth. She swallowed all he gave her, but she missed a small spot on her chin Neji noticed when she moved to laid beside him. He leaned over and licked the spot clean then kissed her.

Once Neji's body stopped feeling completely weightless his curiosity got the better of him, "Where did you learn that?"

She blushed like a tomato, "Kurenai-sensei b-bought me a b-book and Ino-chan sh-sh-showed m-me by using a…t-t-toy" Neji was torn between killing them for showing her such a thing. "It is part of our training as p-part of m-my k-kunoichi t-training" she added, dissipating all of Neji's anger.

He kissed her forehead, assuring her he was not mad, then Neji claimed her lips once more with an increased passion, forcing a moan from her.

Neji pulled away and looked over her body. Neji slowly unzipped the lavender and tan jacket revealing creamy pale skin covered by a mesh shirt and bindings over her breasts. She pulled her arms from the jacket and Neji pulled the mesh over her head and threw it over near his clothes. He opened her weapons pouch and pulled out a kunai as he unhooked it from her leg. Neji used the weapon to cut open her bindings, it was faster than unwrapping them and he wanted to feel her skin on his NOW.

He laid down on top of her, bringing their smooth chests together as their lips connected.

Neji reached between them and unclasped her pants, hooking his thumbs in the waist band he slowly pulled it from her creamy white thighs, down her shapely legs; Neji gazed greedily at ever new inch of skin exposed.

She laid on her back with her hair fanned out, her body lightly flushed from her own passions, wearing nothing but a look on her face that held more love, lust, need, passion and anticipation than Neji have ever seen before.

Neji bend down to join their lips once more, his hair fell around them like a curtain of melted chocolate, holding them inside a private haven He continued to kiss her with passion as his hands stroked up her thighs, hips and sides.

He peppered her jaw line with feather light kisses as he moved to her ear lobe. Neji's tongue followed the shell of her ear before he took the lobe into his hot mouth. She shivered, then he kissed down her neck; inhaling her fragrance as he went. Her collarbone was bombarded with kisses. Neji nipped her shoulder, licking and sucking that spot until he knew it would leave a dark mark. Neji wasn't sure why but he felt as if he needed to, something compelled him to mark her as his.

After Neji was satisfied with the mark he slowly kissed down her chest. He latched on to a nipple that was already stiff. Hinata cried out and her hands flew to his head to hold him there.

Neji nuzzled her soft mounds and felt her dusty tips tighten even more against his cheek. His hands cupped her breasts in his hands and gently squeezed as he captured one of her pebbled peaks in his mouth. He lightly ran his tongue around it and sucked it in his mouth harder. Neji kissed his way to the other and repeated the previous actions while listening to her breathing hitch. His hands continued to palm her ripe flesh as he started to descend with kisses.

Neji kissed every inch of her flat abdomen, charting it, committing it to memory. His hands slowly slithered down her sides, one hand cupped her sex. She was almost dripping wet. She began to moan as he stroked her.

Neji lowered his mouth to her core. The scent was intoxicating; he gave a small lick to gage her reaction. Her back arched slightly and she was biting her lip. The look in her eyes begged the ninja to do it again.

Slowly he started to roll his tongue over the delicate petals of her womanhood, he drew the small pearl inside his mouth and sucked, alternating between gentle and rough. Neji's tongue traveled a little lower and delved inside her passion moistened depths, he used his thumb to rub against the small nub that was previously in his mouth.

He watched her as he feasted on her delicate flesh. Her back arched and she panted harder than Neji had ever heard her after training. She wrapped her legs around his head, holding him there.

"N..Ne..ji" She moaned loudly. He started to stroke her in time with her moans.

He fanned his other hand out over her stomach; he moved it up to clasp a softly swaying breast. His finger tips brushed over her nipples.

"AH! NEJI!" she screamed as her climax hit her. She arched her back so high off the cave flow so she threw her head back without problem.

His mouth was flooded with her juices. The taste was addicting. He continued to stroke her through her orgasm. Her legs began to shake uncontrollably around his head as they fell away and leaned against his shoulders, she started to whimper causing Neji to draw his mouth back after a kiss on her silken folds.

He molded their bodies together and drew her into a slow kiss, allowing her to taste herself on his lips.

"Come, let us go bathe" He said, standing and pulling her up by her hands. The edge was taken off of their lust, but it was far from sated, they needed to wash the blood off of their skin. He could not take her knowing there is someone else's life essence on her body.

They moved to the river flowing on the left of the cave. She lay in the stream and allowed the water to flow over her luscious curves. Neji joined her in the water. The cooling flow caressed their skin, stoking their passion. He ran his hands over her body, washing all blood from her skin as she did the same to him. The pushed their bodies together as their lips found one another. Their kiss broke for need of air; they left the water and withdrew their bedrolls to lie on.

It did not take long before they were joined once more in a tangle of limbs and lips on their bedrolls. Neji pulled her body under him as he took control of her mouth. He ran his hands up and down her sides before settling a hand at the apex of her thighs.

The hand on her heat slid in a finger and slowly began to pump in and out of her body. Her body clung to his as her passions rebuilt. Neji bent his head and captured a nipple in his mouth again. He added a second finger in her entrance. She moaned and tangled her fingers in his silken hair. He added a third finger. She was close to another peak.

Neji rolled so he was between her thighs and aligned with her juncture. Searching her face Neji saw a lingering doubt, or maybe it was fear of her first time.

"N..Neji..Please"

He pushed himself inside her slick cave. He met a thin barrier and pushed through it until he was fully encased in her heat.

Tears glistened in her eyes and a stray drop fell down her angelic cheek. He kissed it away and kissed her all over her face.

Neji's fingers stroked the folds of her womanly slit resulting in her crying out. He slowly pulled out of her and eased his way back in. He repeated as he watch her face for any signs of pain, all he could see was pleasure building with each stroke.

Neji start to increase the rhythm. His strokes were becoming longer and deeper. They moved together, unable to tell where one body started and the other ended. They were joined as one; It was almost as if their souls merged together. They could feel one another on a level that cannot be achieved with someone your heart was not tied to. The realization of what he just thought of hit Neji hard.

He buried his head in the juncture of her shoulder and neck, kissing it every so often. Her moans of pleasure serenade me as he move within her.

"Faster..Neji" she moaned breathlessly

He began to speed up and pushed deeper. Her legs wrapped around his lean hips. Her arms wrapped around his neck holding him close to her. With each stroke he could feel the generous swell of her breasts rubbing against his naked chest.

His Hinata felt like Heaven, no she IS his Heaven, personified.

Her moans grew louder with each stroke. He could feel his own climax approaching.

"NEJI!" Hinata screamed into his shoulder as her body started to whither under his. Her chakra flared in a blaze of soft pink.

Simultaneously, Neji screamed her name in an orgasm so intense he saw stars. Flashes of white encompassed his vision. His chakra flared in a shock of light blue.

Their chakra's crashed together, the air filled with the sizzle of their meeting. Before long their chakras began to tumble together like waves on the ocean, blending together in a tornado of lavender. It had come in an instant, sweeping them away, and was gone just as quickly as the lavender faded into their still intimately connected bodies.

Neji's head rested on Hinata's shoulder, his breath came in gulps in a desperate attempt to fill his lungs with oxygen. He felt a wet spot pulling on the skin under his cheek, tears that had leaked out of his eyes from the intensity of it all. He was going to wipe them away but then saw Hinata had the same reaction. He kissed her deeply before resting his forehead on hers while their breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Neji" Hinata whispered after a slightly drawn out 'hmm' from her lover she continued, "is it always like that?"

He opened his eyes and raised his head slightly, for a moment he thought to he previous experiences, once with Tenten, once with an older kunoichi for his learning purposes and the once as a means to information on a mission. "No, it is not" he replied quietly as he gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Could we do it again to see if it is just like that with us?" she asked with a blush across her cheeks.

Neji smirked, already knowing it was special with her, but he couldn't turn her down, "That is the only way we will know for sure." He rolled them over, placing the heiress on top of his muscular body, his erection growing again inside her. "Roll your hips" he gently commanded.

Hinata did was she was told and rocked her lower body, Neji's hands rested on her hips guiding her slow and tender movements. Her violet hair cascaded around them, holding them in a haven of their own carnal pleasures.

She, like all ninja, has a strong sense of rhythm, developed from years of training. She utilized that rhythm as she moved astride of her lover's hips. Her breasts gently swaying against his chest, her sensitive nipples pebbled to stiff peaks at the bombardment of sensation. A moan tore from her throat.

Neji lifted his hips, bucking into her as deep as possible. He trained his hands up her sweat slicked skin, he wrapped his arms around her back holding her tight against him. Their lips crashed together as she dug her hand into his loosely bound chocolate locks.

Her need began to drive her to move faster against him. He released his arms from around her and slid them down to grasp a hold of her hips once more. She sat up; breasts bouncing with each rise and fall on his masculine appendage. She extended her arms behind her and grabbed his strong thighs. She leaned back rolled her hips in a strong sensuous motion; she couldn't fight the moans as they tumbled from her swollen lips.

Neji rolled his hips with her as he pushed himself into the sitting position. With a fluid grace he moved his legs to the sides and laid them back down, taking control once more. He drove into her, penetrating as deep as possible. Grasping a thigh he pulled her leg up to his shoulders.

"O-oh, KAMI, Neji!" Hinata screamed as her protector sped his pace and pounded into her harder. Her climax was fast approaching.

The tightening coil of heat wrapped in Neji's core, threatening to release. Gritting his teeth he thrust into his lover harder, determined to wait for her.

"NNEJI!" Hinata screamed out as her climax hit her. She dug her nails into his back, drawing trails of crimson liquid from his pale flesh. Her vision clouded as she was thrust into a technicolor explosion of epic proportions.

"Hinata!" He screamed in reply as he felt her muscles clinching almost unbearably tight around him at the intensity of her climax. He erupted inside her, her muscles drawing every last drop of his essence. Releasing her leg, he rested his forehead against hers once more. Their labored breaths mingled as they rode the wave of ecstasy.

When enough of his strength returned, Neji withdrew from his lover. Quickly, he pulled his bedroll and draped It over their naked bodies before he rolled onto his side, cradling his body around Hinata.

"Wow" she muttered as she drifted off to sleep.

Neji looked down at the calm features of the heiress. Her pale skin appeared to glow in the moonlight; her dark eyelashes kissed her cheeks in wisps. He smirked to himself "I think it is just with us" he leant over and gently kissed her cheek before pulling her tighter against him with her head on his arm and his head resting on her shoulder; their limbs entwined about one another.

What just happened was greater than anything they could ever experience; a perfect yin yang harmony had found its balance with them on this day. They drifted to sleep, at inner peace with her head on his arm and his head resting on her shoulder with their limbs entwined.


	4. Chapter 4: Heading Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character rights…blahblahblah I do not make any money from this story, in fact I lose money writing since the time it takes could be more productive and spent earning money at work. –That's what I call dedication.**

**Sakura dies-in a very slow and VERY painful way**

**Choji and Shika get together.**

**Here is another little lemon for all my lovely readers :) Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Someday in the Future<strong>

**Chapter 4: Heading Home**

Neji was awakened by the thunder resonating through the confined space. The dawn illuminated the gray clouds, giving the world a dark cast. He felt a soft weight in his arm that felt so right, and so warm. He heard the weight mumble and he opened his eyes. Hinata looks so beautiful in the morning he thought as he gazed upon her dark eyelashes caressing her smooth cheek. His eyes roamed down her body, Kami-sama she was beautiful naked…why is she naked? Why am I naked? A moment of panic assailed him as memories came flooding back. He fought down shame when he felt he forced her to be with him, quickly he untangled their bodies from one another and stood. He grabbed his closes and slipped his feet into his pants before pulling them up; he blanched as he noticed the blood-her blood, around his member. He dropped his pants down, intent on taking a bath.

"Hinata-sama, you must bath" She rolled onto her back and looked up at him; a blush took over her features when she realized they were both naked. She jumped to her feet while trying to be modest.

"T-turn around"

"Hinata-sama, I saw everything last night, you have no reason to hide." Realizing he had only made her more self conscious he walked to the mouth of the cave, he turned back and looked at her once more in exasperation then Neji exited the cave, allowing the rain wash over his nude body, and leaving Hinata to bath and preserve her modesty.

When she had finished she dressed and she exited the shelter. Neji had only been a few meters from the cave, staring up into the sky.

"Neji nii-san" She spoke, drawing his attention to her. She could feel his eyes scanning her body up and down, remembering every moment from last night. She could see a dark bruise on the juncture of his neck and collarbone, standing our prominently from the pale skin. His toned body looked so relaxed and his face looked pensive yet peaceful.

"I am afraid I lied to you last night, Hinata-sama."

"N-Neji nii-san.." Hinata chewed on her lip when Neji's eyes fell on her "Y-you don't have to c-call me that." He smirked and she continued "What did you lie to me about?"

"Last night, I said what we felt was only with us. That is the truth; I had never felt that in my previous encounters. However, there was something driving us, it was not really our drive." He sighed, and went into the cave to wash and dress.

"We must head back" he said as he came out of the cave. Hinata nodded and followed him as they took to the trees in silence. She would tell him about his hickey in the morning if it was still there.

When darkness fell over the pair, it had rained the entire day, slowing their travel. They set a tent to protect them from the elements.

"Hinata-sama, I will take first watch"

"Neji-s-san you do not need to call me that" she restated, dropping his normal honorific. Neji just smirked and leaned against a tree. Knowing that was the only reaction she would get from him until he thought about it or whatever he would do she kicked off her sandals and entered the tent to set up her bed roll. She removed her jacket and weapons pouch, which she moved under her pillow. She crawled into bed, exhausted from the day of traveling, she fell asleep quickly.

Neji could imagine her in her sleeping form inside the tent. Memories of the previous night haunted his memory. She was unbridled, passionate and very unlike her normal self. She let herself go; she screamed and moaned as loud as she wanted to. No person he would ever be with, for the rest of his life, will ever top the Hinata from last night. He had drawn the most timid woman he had ever met into a frenzy of lust. He smirked with pride.

The memory of the battle came to him. He knew he could not take credit for stirring her passions, his own were churning like crazy before he touched her. Something about the feelings that assaulted them when they jointly preformed the 8 Trigrams was the trigger. That binding magic that happened, Neji didn't know what else to call it, but it is what really was responsible for last night's events.

Neji sat on guard at the entrance of the tent; it was almost time to wake her. His thoughts were a mess so he decided to meditate, opening his senses to all surroundings. He pulled his mind to his center and brushed all thoughts aside, he focused fully on his senses. There was the night life of the forest surrounding them but there were no noticeable enemy chakra. He could feel Hinata; hear her breathing lightly in side the canvas and the slight moan that escaped her throat. The thoughts of her serenading him with like moans assaulted him.

Every time he was close to clearing his mind she would moan. His mind always came back to her, everything in his life was about her. Neji didn't like it, he felt locked in a cage made up of Hinata. He knew full well if she would ask him to sing he would ask what song and how loud. He growled in frustration and looked at the sky, begging for answers.

When no answers came to him, he stood and walked into the tent after kicking off his sandals. He crawled over to Hinata. She was at comfort with his Chakra so she didn't stir when he kneeled next to her.

Neji brushed a stray lock of hair from her porcelain cheek. The contact heated his body with peace. As if Hinata felt it too, she nuzzled her cheek against his finger tips. He leaned and placed his lips near her ear.

"Hinata it is time to wake up." He dropped the honorific as she had asked. Hinata rolled over causing his lips to brush her cheek.

She opened her eyes and looked at the figure above her. The moonlight filtered through the canvas surrounded his shape, shrouding his face in shadow. She smiled up at him, knowing it was Neji. Rain water dripped of the tips of his hair and landed on her face.

The extended her arm and wrapped it around his neck pulling him down to her, their lips met in a beloved embrace. He settled his weight gently on top of her then his hands tangled in her violet tresses, pulling her tightly against him, claiming his lips in a more passionate dance.

She pulled his bottom lip between hers, making him sharply intake a breath. He trailed his hands down her sides, and broke their kiss only to pull her chakra armor over her head. He shifted and allowed her to pull her legs out from under him so she stood on her knees between his thick thighs. Neji grasped the ending of her fresh bindings, he unwrapped slowly. His fingers and lips training over every patch of newly exposed skin. When her breasts were unbound, he pulled Hinata to him, his hands wrapping around to her bare back.

Lightning streaked across the sky, illuminating the water-proof canvas of the tent giving them more of a view of one another, for the briefest of moments, Hinata saw the passion in her lover's pale eyes as he looked up at her while he suckled her breast. Her breath hitched and she dropped her head back, she thread her fingers in his chocolate locks, holding him closer to her.

Neji's hands traveled down her sides and stroked her thighs though her pants. Picking her up by the thighs as if she weighed that of a feather, he tumbled her onto her back onto the blanket. His pulse pounded in his ears so loud he was sure Hinata could hear it if not feel it. Her own heart hammered in her chest as he leaned over to kiss her belly. He kissed his way up her body; touching and caressing every naked inch of her flesh as he unhooked the clasp on her pants and pushed them down her thighs, allowing her to kick them off her body, leaving her naked.

Hinata's thighs trembled as her lover separated them, exposing her molten hot core to the rain chilled air. He laid beside her, kissing her lips gently as his fingers dipped into her silken folds. Instinctively, she tilted her hips up into his hand, pulling his fingers deeper inside her.

He reveled in her wetness, he stroked her rhythmically, plunging his appendages deeper into her in time with his kisses. Suddenly she jerked away from him.

"What's wrong?"

"Your clothes are cold and wet. T-take them off before you catch cold!" he chuckled and pulled away from her. He removed his clothes, he spread them out on the floor of the tent, exposing as much of the garments as possible to speed drying.

Hinata watched him work and gazed at his form wantonly. Even in the darkness of the tent, she could see his is broad back leading down to his lean waist, his tight thighs lead to narrow hips. His body was corded with flat muscles, emanating his trained and natural power as a ninja. She couldn't see them, but she knew his back and chest were riddled with jagged scars.

He slinked over to her with feline grace, resuming his previous position, pressing his damp skin against her fevered breast. He kissed her again, forcing her head back as he plundered her mouth with his tongue as he stroked her core with his fingers, dominating her, claiming her, branding himself in her mind and on her body forever. His stokes made her body whither under him.

The heiresses hand found his manhood while the other held on to his back. He throbbed in her hand as she wrapped her fingers around his length as she caressed him in time with his strokes, moving her hand up and down allowing her sensitive, yet calloused, fingertips rub circles along the thick vain on the shaft and under his mushroomed head. Occasionally she would run a fingertip over the weeping slit on the tip.

He withdrew his hand from her folds and grabbed hers on his manhood, linking their fingers, urging her to stop. He moved himself between her parted thighs, his wet tip touching the center of her femininity. Their hands rested entwined next to her head as their lips danced together, as their bodies became one. She wrapped her limber legs around his waist, guiding him into her with each thrust. They moved in synchronicity taking time to feel every movement of the other's body with every long stroke.

"Oh, Neji" she moaned breathlessly as her body began to tremor more violently around him. The tight coil of desire snapped apart throwing her into ecstasy. Her nails clawed at his back, her legs locked around him and her other hand tightened on his own.

The contractions of her passage around his length hurled him into his own climax as pleasure rolled over him in hot waves, crashing him into the abyss as he pumped his seed deep into her womb. Neji collapsed against her, his forehead resting on hers and their sporadic breaths mingled.

When he was able to move, Neji pulled out of Hinata and pushed himself up on one elbow and studied her flushed angelic face, not that he could truly see it due to the darkness of the night. He kissed her temple as he moved to lie on his side, next to her. Neither spoke, afraid to shatter the peace they had just created. However once Neji's breath evened out Hinata moved to get up. Neji's tightened his arm around her, holding her in position.

"Neji, I have to go take watch" She whispered his hold lightened and his withdrew his hand from hers. She stood and hastily dressed and headed outside to observe the area.

She thought about the previous night and this night, turning her crimson in blush at her actions. She didn't know the forces that drove them to do what they did, but she knew they were strongest during the 8 trigrams; however what they just did was amazing, too. She nibbled her lip, something happened between them that was larger than the both of them. Now, if only she knew what that something was, if only she could figure this all out.

* * *

><p>Neji's hair fanned around him as he closed his eyes. His lips and fingers still tingled from coming in contact with Hinata's pale ivory skin while his body still radiated in euphoria. There was no doubt about it, even without the magic from the trigrams, being physically connected to her was greater than with any other he had been with. In an attempt to relax, he inhaled deeply; he could smell her, her scent surrounding him. The slight lavender and vanilla scent she had soothed him into an almost restless like dream state full of her images.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Answers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or make any money off of my stories. Here are some signs to look for in case I ever buy the rights:**

**Naruto leaves the leaf to be with Sasuke**

**Sakura (unless I kill her…muahahahah) and Kankuro get together.**

**Please read and review! Weak chapter…sorry it does get better though, I promise!  
>Sorry this one is really short!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Someday in the Future<strong>

**Chapter 5: Answers**

The morning sun bathed the land in its light. The rain from the night had finished, leaving the air to smell musky with fresh earth. When Neji left the tent, Hinata entered and changed into dry clothes. They ate quickly and broke down camp.

The midafternoon saw Neji and Hinata were flying through the trees, "Neji"

Neji turned his head slightly to show he was listening.

"W-we need t-to talk about the l-last n-n-night"

"What happened the other night was not by our own doing, there was still the residual effect of the trigrams. It was a mistake. We will not talk about it until we find out what happened to us." He stated matter-of-factly leaving no room for argument.

"Yes, Nii-san" she replied in a whisper.

Neji and Hinata arrived back in Konahagakure a day later.

They pair entered the gates of the village. Immediately they headed to the Hokage Tower. The activity of the ninja and civilians buzzed around them but they were too tired and distracted to really notice.

They arrived to the Hokage to give their report.

"Complete?"

"Hai" they replied in unison.

"What all did you find out?"

"The messenger was a spy for the Akatsuki in Sand, most likely how the bomber and puppet master infiltrated Sunagakure to capture Kazekage-sama. He staged his attack and he and two others waited, thinking that Naruto would come and they could capture him." Neji said as he placed the scroll on the desk in front of the Konoha leader.

Tsunade rested her chin on her linked hands. "Hmmm…" she closed her eyes as she thought, "I shall talk to the Kazekage. Dismissed"

They bowed deeply at the waist before turning on their heels and heading out the door.

The Hyuuga walked in a stressed silence back to the compound, side by side.

"Hinata-sama, so glad to have to back, I trust your mission went well"

"Yes Hizumi-san, we completed it and neither of us were injured" Hinata spoke eloquently to her branch-house cousin standing guard at the compound gate.

"Hinata-sama, perhaps we should wash up quickly before we meet with Hyuuga-sama," Neji spoke up, trying unsuccessfully to keep the annoyance from his voice.

Hinata cast him a questioning look before nodding, "It was nice seeing you again Hizumi-san, I will see you in the meeting Neji nii-san" She bowed to the men in front of her before she headed toward the Main House. Once she was out of sight Neji turned his attention to the fellow branch house member.

"What is it you feel for her?"

"Nothing but the upmost respect Neji-san"

Neji placed a hand on each of his shoulders and shoved him back against the wall, his byakugan activated and his chakra slowly radiating from his hands. "She isn't an object to be lusted after. You will not like what happens if I see it again." Neji scowled and pushed a little more chakra into his hands to emphasize his point before releasing his cousin and heading back to his room in the Main House to freshen up.

After both Neji and Hinata were presentable they met in the hall way outside of their rooms and walked together to give their report to the clan leader.

Hinata softly knocked on the door in front of them.

"Enter"

Sliding the door open Hinata walked in followed by her protector, who slid the door closed again.

"I trust your mission went well"

"Hai" They responded in unison. Hiashi raised an eyebrow waiting for details.

"We were ambushed by three Akatsuki members, but recovered the scroll."

"Well done, if that is all you are dismissed." Neji and Hinata stood and bowed.

"Uncle-sama, may we speak frankly and off record?" Hiashi nodded showing his approval; the younger ninja's sat back down.

"When we were ambushed, one grabbed Hinata and two ganged up on me. After she killed her attacker, she joined me against the two."

"We pulled into the 8 trigrams stance and killed both of them but it wasn't normal"

"We moved together, around one another like a dance, as is normal when other's in our clan join their trigram attacks. However, there was an energy that surrounded us, joining us together"

"Neither of us has ever felt that before and we were hoping you would know what caused the binding like magic that felt like it circled us"

Hiashi's eyes widened slightly, he had never heard of such a thing. He was also shocked with how his daughter and her protector were speaking. Never before had they taken turn explaining anything before, usually they had an uncomfortable air between them, but this was different. Hiashi may not know the magic they speak of but he did know it affected them, connected them and he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"I have never heard of anything like it before, get changed and meet me in the dojo, I wish to see it."

Knowing they were dismissed, Neji and Hinata stood and bowed before heading off to their respective rooms to change.

Moments later Neji, Hinata and her father stood in the dojo, two training dummies placed in similar locations of the pair they killed on the mission.

Both Hyuuga set themselves in the 8 trigrams. The symbol of yin and yang appeared around them and they thrust themselves at their 'opponents' in perfect harmony.

They rotated together as they blocked the would be chakra points of their 'attackers', neither completing the 64 palms on one dummy but they completed it for one another. A magic filled them, they were no longer Neji and Hinata they were one. They danced as they struck with a deadly pinpoint accuracy.

When they were finished with the move, they leaded against one another, feeling the others body heat and heavy breathing, light blushes dusted their cheeks. Both were trying to compose themselves enough to will away the starts of arousal.

Hiashi had seen the joining of trigrams before, however he had never felt such a palatable feel of comforting chakra, it was oddly …erotic? Dumbfounded he spoke, breaking through some of the hum of magic in the room, "I have never felt anything like that, I am going to check in the clan library to see if I can discover the cause, Hinata you shall join me, Neji you are free of your duties today, we shall see you are dinner." He turned and left the room, not waiting for his daughter to follow him.

Once Hiashi left the room, Neji wrapped his arms around the heiress and lightly kissed her neck. Both let the sensations of the magic control them as their lips met in a fiery dance. Hinata looped her arms around his neck, one hand delved into his chocolate tresses pulling him closer. She moaned into the kiss, drawing both back to reality.

"Neji, I…"

"I know, go"

With one more quick kiss Hinata pulled away and ran after her father toward the library.

Once he was alone, Neji raised a hand to his kiss swollen lips. He could still taste her, for the first time in longer than he could remember, Neji smiled.


	6. Chapter 6: Answers Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or make any money off of my stories. Here are some signs to look for in case I ever buy the rights:**

**Events involving Sasuke and Naruto from this story would become a reality**

**It will be discovered that Kakashi was Itachi's lover**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Someday in the Future<strong>

**Chapter 6: Answers now?**

A two pairs of Hyuuga eyes scanned scrolls in an expansive, dusty library.

"Hinata"

"Hai f-father"

"Speak not of this to anyone. I think it is best if you do not see Neji until we have our answers."

Hinata nodded curtly. Her heart dropped as her father told her not to see her protector. Her spirits had been declining with every scroll. She bowed her head and forced herself to continue searching; she failed to see the clan head slide a scroll into his sleeve.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Neji had laid eyes on Hinata. He tried to play it off as if he didn't care. He went to train every day with his former teammates Lee, Gai and Tenten. No matter how much he would try to forget about the heiress he simply couldn't. Neji would hear her laugh on the wind, smell her light scent on his clothes, see her in the shadows of the training grounds.<p>

He was distracted, his movements were sloppy. His trigrams felt empty, and stiff. Lee actually landed a punch and Tenten managed to graze him with a kunai in the leg. They called an end to training, Neji didn't move.

Tenten told her boyfriend, Lee, to go on ahead and that she would catch up.

"Alright, what's up with you today?" She asked with curiosity with a hint of concern, yet in a friendly tone.

"I do not know what you are talking about." He replied in his guarded and aloof way

"Lee and I are really good at what we do, but neither of us has ever landed a blow and today we both did. Something is up, you can tell me, Neji. I am your friend"

Neji turned his head to look at her, "She is everywhere, I can't break free." With that Neji took off toward the compound, leaving Tenten in confusion.

* * *

><p>Hinata dove to the left, rotating and countering her teammates move. She trained harder than she ever has before. She had a new determination, stronger than she had felt before; even when he wasn't near, she could feel Neji around her, watching her.<p>

"Hinata, I have never seen you so motivated! What brought this on?"

The heiress looked to her dog nin teammate, a small smirk turning the corners of her lip skyward, "I have to be better for him" Leaving Kiba behind, Hinata headed to the compound to further search the archives without her father, who gave up on the first night.

* * *

><p>After a few more fruitless hours of searching, Hinata spent extra time cleaning herself up as she headed to dining hall for evening meal with her family.<p>

Neji was standing in the hall, his head down gazing at contrast between his light gray kimono and black obi, as he leaned against the supporting wood pillar in the wall as he waited on Hinata. It was the first time in a week they would all be eating together. Before he could see or hear her, he could feel the heiress coming down the hall, her chakra flowing in the gentle rhythm of her own steps.

He lifted his head the moment she came into view, his steel colored eyes locked with her light lavender pupil free eyes of their clan. She dressed pale blue silk, cinched with a snow white obi. It took his breath away. He could smell honey and lavender and vanilla as she stepped next to him.

Transfixed by her, he was unable to stop his arm from darting out and grasping her hand in his. He lowered his head as he raised her hand to his lips. His eyes never left hers as he gently kissed the back of her hand. He released her and opened the rice paper door slipping inside with her behind him, he closed the door after she entered.

Hiashi already sat at the table. The two younger Hyuuga bowed before setting down on their respective mats, Hinata on her father's right, Neji on his left.

The branch members came in barring plates and bowls of food. The Hyuuga trio ate their meal in a tense silence. The younger two sneaking glances at one another, light pink dusted the high cheekbones of the heiress. This did not escape Hiashi's attention, but he choose to say nothing on the subject, in favor of his cup of warm green tea.

A knock at the door interrupted the quiet. The door slid open once more revealing cousin Hizumi.

"Hyuuga-sama, Hinata-sama, Neji-san I apologize for disrupting your meal, but Hokage-sama just sent this." Hizumi bowed holding out the scroll for Hiashi

"Hn" Hiashi nodded and sat down his china cup to take the scroll from the branch member's hands. Hizumi smiled at Hinata and backed out of the room when he caught the glare from Neji as Hiashi scanned the parchment.

"You are both being sent on a few-week long mission. Pack, then meet me in my office" The clan head stood and exited the room without a spare glance at the younger pair.

Neji stood and moved to the other side of the table, he cleared his throat causing Hinata to look up at him. He extended his hand to assist her in standing. They smiled softly to one another before heading to their rooms to not keep their clan leader waiting.

Minutes later the pair had their bags packed and changed into the ninja attire. They met in the hall to the Head's office.

"Uncle Hiashi-sama" Neji greeted the clan head in his office

"Father" Hinata also greeted him

Hiashi set down his tea cup, "You are being sent out on a Reconnaissance mission with Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto."

"When will we be leaving?"

"At first light. Hinata, Neji I think you two should sit down. I found something in the Library about that magic you feel."

Both young Hyuuga sat and leaned in. Hiashi stood and walked over to the window, overlooking the gardens. He took a deep breath, he knew he needed to select his words carefully.

"This has only occurred once before. According to Mizuamaru Hyuuga, this last happened 150 years ago. It happened between Mizuamaru and a woman called Heade. They always had a strained relationship, until they were ambushed one afternoon. The magic grabbed them during the trigrams and led to a later event *Clears throat* where their chakra molded together. They were true soul mates. I did not know how to tell you."

Hinata blushed scarlet recalling the night she and Neji were together and they way their chakra molded. Neji watched his cousin, a pink blush fighting to show itself on his cheeks as his mind and body remembered that night.

Hiashi cleared his throat again, "I think it is time for bed. May your mission bring you much success and honor to the village and the clan."

The young byakugan users stood and bowed

"Hinata, you may go, Neji stay for a moment." Hinata looked at her cousin, who gave her a reassuring nod, before she left the room for her own.

"Neji, it has not only been your job to protect Hinata and keep her alive, but also to protect her virtue. I am disappointed that the later has been compromised. However, Mizuamaru described what happened as something they could not fight, stating 'One cannot fight their soul mate as they are fated together'. I had always known you two would be the reason for change in our clan. Also, I recommend you spend time with my daughter, and if the time comes that you wish to ask for her hand in marriage, you will have my permission. Dismissed"

With a bow, Neji left the room and headed toward his own. He attempted to push thoughts from his conversation with his uncle to the back of his mind to fall asleep. The face of his beloved cousin filled his thoughts as he slid into his slumber.

Day light broke as Neji and Hinata met with Naruto and Sakura at the bridge. Sakura greeted them quietly; Naruto just stared off into the distance, as if he didn't realize they had joined him. With a puff of smoke Kakashi appeared.

"You're late!" Sakura instantly borated him

"I was helping a little dolphin"

"Let's just go" Naruto said in an uncharacteristic monotone voice as he started to head out of the gate.

"You heard him let's move out"

Without farther hesitation the group walked out of the gates and took to the trees.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry my Hiatus has been so long, but I am now done with my student teaching (which was awesome- even though it was 7th graders in an inner city school) and able to work on my stories!<strong>

**Has anyone seen 'A Very Potter Musical'? If not I recommend you watch it on youtube. Trust me it is HILARIOUS! Voldemort was like Voldemort meets Hidan meets Goku? I have a total crush on the girl who played Draco *swoon*  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7: The Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or make any money off of my stories. Here are some signs to look for in case I ever buy the rights:**

**Events involving Sasuke and Naruto from this story would become a reality**

**The evil pink bitch will DIE without mercy! *laughs evilly* **

**Shino will be more involved!**

**Please read and review! **

* * *

><p><strong>Someday in the Future<strong>

**Chapter 7: Neji's Dream**

The sun was disappearing on the horizon with Kakashi jumped from the trees and landed on the ground. signaling the others to stop and drop as well.

"We will camp here tonight. I will take first watch; Hinata will be next, Neji then Naruto." The elder jonin assigned the night watches. Sakura would be the only not taking a watch, because she was a medic and it was imperative that she received as much rest as possible. They all were quiet as they laid out their bedrolls and set up camp for the night.

Neji crawled into his bedroll. Hinata crawled into hers an arm's length away. Since they were on a mission with other males she had to sleep next to him not that either minded, they were growing more comfortable with the other's constant presence.

"Kakashi-sensei, may I talk to you in private?"

"Sure" the pair walked out of earshot of the near sleeping group, "What's on your mind, Naruto?"

"Next time we see Team Hawk, I don't want anyone to engage them unless they attack first. Kaka-sensei, may I ask a favor?"

"What is it?"

"The next time we see Sasuke…" Naruto broke off and took a deep breath, "The battle is between me and him. If he kills me I ask that you let him and his group go…."

"What if you kill him?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow, internally dreading the direction this conversation was headed

"I want you to kill me."

"What about Sakura? How would she handle losing the men she loves? Don't you love her enough to live for her?"

Naruto looked him in the eyes, his normal twinkling blue orbs looked forlorn and tired, "She can live without me and Sasuke. I can't live without him. Sure, I can get along in my day to day with him away from the village but I _know_ he is out there. I can't live without him, or with the guilt of killing him."

"Naruto…I cannot promise that. Tsunade and 'Rucka would have my head" Kakashi tried to joke.

"If I kill him, I will not be able to keep Kyuubi from surfacing for long. Karuma may hate Sasuke, but even the thought of something happen to him puts the fluff ball on edge. It will be what's best for everyone"

Kakashi let out a long breath, his former student reminded him so much of his late sensei, always looking out for the greater good. At times like this the lone Hatake realizes just how much the blonde had grown, "Okay"

The pair returned to the camp drawing Neji from his light nap. He listened as Kakashi pulled out his book and Naruto climbed into his bedroll.

Neji looked over at the woman beside him, she was already sleeping lightly and did not make any signs she was roused when the males of Team 7 returned. With a small smile he drifted back off to sleep too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*~Neji's Dream~*~<strong>_

_ A little girl with long chocolate hair cascading down the back of her pale lavender kimono, grazing the snow white obi, stood staring of into the distance on top of a hill. Neji could not see her face, all he could tell was the quality of the silk in her clothing was of the finest quality, only a few families in Konohagakure could afford it, the Uchiha's, Hatake Kakashi was left wealthy with his father's death, the Aburame and the Main Branch of the Hyuuga._

_ The little girl spread her arms wide as a gust of wind whistled past her, ruffling the hanging sleeves and her chestnut locks. A laugh of pure joy escaped her throat._

_ Neji's heart soared at the sound; he wanted to make this girl laugh for the rest of his life. _

_ He watched as she ran down the hill half of the way, not giving any indication that she noticed him as she opened her arms and began to spin in circles, something similar to the Kaiten, it was clear she was only playing, but the move seemed so instinctual, as if it was a part of her very being._

_ 'She must be a H__yūga from the main branch.' He thought as he watched her, mesmerized, she was nearly old enough to begin enter the academy, but to be that advanced so young, he knew she was a fellow prodigy; however he didn't know why he had never seen her before._

_ She laughed aloud again as she stopped her rotation, she stood facing him. Neji felt his mouth go dry. She looked like him when he was four years old. She had his strong widow's peak, chubby cheeks, straight nose and a soft jaw line. The only true differences were her clan eyes didn't have his trade mark blue tint, nor did they have the silver tint of the general Hyūga, her eyes had a hint of lavender, just like Hinata's._

_ 'Is she mine and Hinata's?' the warm feelings of comfort and joy came over him, shocking the prodigy._

_ At that moment, the girl broke into a wide grin. 'She smiles too much, she must be Naruto's and Hinata's' what he initially said as a scoff comment to himself, disturbed him on a greater level than he ever anticipated._

_He realized though, even if he wasn't this little girl's sire he would love her. She was unmistakably Hinata's daughter, when she smiled her eyes sparked the same way Hinata's did on the day they met, the day he fell in love with her. It was not uncommon for children of the clan to resemble cousins, her father could be any man in the village, she just took after the Hyuuga clan._

_ Before Neji could dwell on the confession of love he just admitted to himself the little girl drew his attention again. _

_ "Momma" she exclaimed as she ran passed him, causing Neji to turn and follow her._

_The little girl wrapped her arms around her mother's silk kimono clad legs. _

_ "Hello, Hitomi" Hinata chuckled as she returned the little girls embrace._

_ "I stayed clean momma, just like you told me to!" Hitomi exclaimed as she looked up to see her mother's face._

_ "I'm proud of you" she chuckled again as she hugged the girl tighter, "Guess who is back from his mission and is coming to see you named heiress?"_

_ "Hey Kiddo" a voice called behind the embracing pair. Neji hadn't noticed Uchiha Sasuke approach; he was too caught up in the sight of the two most beautiful females he had ever seen embracing._

_ The one called Hitomi screamed in happiness and ran into Sasuke's waiting arms. Neji had never seen the Uchiha readily talk to anyone with emotion, save Naruto, let alone embrace anyone like this. Did this mean Hitomi was an Uchiha, a failure of one since she clearly does not have the sharingan, but an Uchiha none the less? Anger filled Neji when he thought about anyone calling her a failure. _

_ "And what am I? Chopped liver?!" Hitomi and Neji looked in the direction of the voice. The little girl squirmed until she was free of Sasuke's arms and jumped up at the man in the Hokage robes, who lifted her into a tight hug as he kissed her cheek. Neji's heart tightened, it was clear the pair where close, he could feel the love flowing between them. 'Is she Naruto's?' He wondered to himself as he watched the Hokage and little Hyuuga. _

_ To say that Neji was confused was an understatement. All he knew what it hurt to think of Hinata in the arms of any man, but him. It hurt to think of her baring any other a child from their union. His realization stunned him._

_ Before he could think too long on the realization, movement on the side drew his attention. _

_ Sasuke had moved to next to Hinata and kissed her chastely on the cheek, "Ready for your baby girl to grow up, Hime?" he placed a supporting arm around her shoulder. _

_ "It seems like only yesterday she was born. She looks more like her daddy every day."_

_ The Uchiha nodded, "There is no denying she looks like Neji, but she has your heart. She will be a great leader someday for your clan, just as you are" his eyes turning back to the blond Hokage and the little Hyūga, who were now chasing one another. Neji watched the scene somewhat jealous of Sasuke as he stayed by Hinata's side. Hinata looked off in the distance, her chakra fluctuated a little as her thoughts changed which drew the attention of her daughter, without a doubt she is a true prodigy and would be a terrific ninja._

_ Hitomi grabbed Naruto by the hand and lead him over the others. Hitomi hugged her mother once more, offering her comfort. Naruto and Sasuke looked on, the blonde looked at the raven with an emotion that could be called longing. Sasuke slipped his arm around the Hokage and whispered something in his ear that Neji couldn't quite hear, but it made Naruto smile. _

_ Hinata took a deep breath and replaced her smile, "Hitomi, it's time to go" The little girl jumped up and wedged herself between the two males, who both hugged her between them._

_ "Uncle Naruto, Uncle Sasuke will you hold my hands back to the compound?" The males grabbed her offered hands and smirked at one another before they headed down the hill. _

_ Hinata hung back a little, her smile faltered once more._

"_Hinata" Neji said quietly, Hinata looked up in his direction with a small tear glistening in her eye._

"_I love you, Neji" she whispered. Neji's heart grew light, she loved him, but the sadness in her confession bothered him._

"_Momma! Come on!" Hinata looked at her daughter and smiled; She turned and walked toward her child and friends. The four walked into the sunset._

_**~*~End Neji's Dream~*~**_

* * *

><p>Neji woke with a start, his heart racing. 'It was just a dream' he repeated trying to calm himself. He ran his callused hands over his face.<p>

"Neji? Are you alright?" Hinata asked from the bedroll next to his. She was the present guard.

"Hinata" his voice held a note of begging. He leaned over to her.

"Is everything alright?" She asked again noting the slight shake of his hands. Neji reached out and pulled her into a hug. He took several deep breaths, allowing her scent and chakra pattern to calm him.

Hinata wrapped her arms around him, knowing he wasn't going to answer her. She figured it was a bad dream and waited until he relaxed before speaking again.

"It's your turn for watch now; I will stay up with you if you want" he pulled back from her and shook his head.

Hinata sank herself down into her bedroll, Neji still holding her hand, refusing to let go. She let him hold it then smiled at him and she settled herself further into her blanket, "Good night, Neji"

He replied goodnight. He couldn't bring himself to let her go, not yet and she didn't force him too. After a half hour Neji activated his Byakugan. His gaze swept over the area, after deeming there wasn't anything out of the normal in the area. He pulled himself into a meditative state, allowing himself to revel in his in dream revelations of loving the woman beside him. The woman who forgave him of his transgressions, tried to make his life better, comforted him when he was unable to center himself… He knew now he gave away his heart, and the heiress held it in her hands.


	8. Chapter 8: For Their Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or make any money off of my stories. Here are some signs to look for in case I ever buy the rights:**

**Sasuke + Naruto = LOVE**

**Shino + Kiba = ANIMALISTIC ATTRACTION…yummy :)**

**Neji comes back to life and he+Hinata= babies and love and happiness and well… everything!**

**Please read and review! I am sorry it has been so long but school and life in general have been crazy…it is really hard to believe I originally wrote this chapter a year ago while I was laying in the hospital from having my tumors removed.**

****There will be a battle, read the bottom Authors note if you don't like it!** **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: For Their Future<strong>

Neji awoke the next morning with a weight in his arms. He inhaled deeply, filling his sense of smell with lavender. He smirked a little as he buried his face in her neck. He pulled her a little tighter against him for a brief moment and placed a butterfly soft kiss on her neck, before he carefully untangled himself from her. She whimpered slightly at the loss of heat as he stood but was quieted when Neji wrapped his blanket around her.

He walked over to sit by the small fire.

"How long were we like that?"

"About 30 minutes after I took over." Several pops could be heard in the surrounding area, indicating Naruto releasing his shadow clone jutsu.

The Hyuuga looked at the sky, dawn would be coming soon. "I think it's time to wake them"

His companion nodded and stood, Neji grabbed her wrist "I would appreciate if you don't mention this to anyone, Naruto." He released the blonds wrist, letting him wake the others while he moved over to the heiress and kissed her cheek before softly nudging her awake.

Hinata's eyes slowly fluttered open, her eyes focused on the face inches in front of hers. "Good morning" she said with a smile as she sat up to stretch.

"Good morning"

"A-are you feeling better?"

"Much better, thank you for last night"

Hinata didn't respond she just nodded slightly before turning to roll up her bedding.

Neji followed her example and rolled his up and placed it in his pack after removing two soldier pills, one of which he offered to the heiress.

"Everyone ready?" Kakashi asked when camp was broken. He received nods from the four younger ninja, "Let's head out". With that the group took to the trees.

The group sailed through the foliage with speed. Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi talked sparingly amongst themselves but the Hyuuga remained quiet with their byakugans blazing.

"Hinata" Neji spoke softly. When he could tell he had the lavender eyed woman's attention, he continued, "I want to ask you the most important question I have ever asked another. I fear though how you will respond" Neji decided that now was the time to ask, while he could see no danger, but the life of a ninja could change in an instant, if he hesitated he might not get the time to ask again.

"Neji, you can always ask me anything" she tried to reassure him, but the slight fear was present in her eyes.

"Hinata, I cannot stop thinking about that night. I want nothing more than the pure happiness you inspired in me to happen for the rest of my life. I do not have a ribbon to give, but I will get one the second we return home if you agree. Will you marry me?"

There was silence and Neji began to feel a sinking feeling in his chest. A small hand slipped inside his. He turned his head to toward her and returned her smile. No words were needed, Hinata just told him 'yes'. Her delicate hand slipped from his after she gave a small squeeze, they were still on a mission after all.

Before the young jonin could celebrate in his elation, he caught movement ahead of them. He raised his fist signaling for them to stop, The Hyuuga crouched on the tree limb and raised 5 fingers, signifying five opponents ahead. Neji's body tensed, he lost sight of them.

Hinata stood beside her fiancé, observing their movements, the opponents suppressed their chakra as if to surprise the Konoha Shinobi. They were able to blend in to the background from Neji's eyes, but Hinata's were able to pick up the trace amount they left. He clasped Neji's shoulder as they enemies began to advance.

Neji and Hinata each informed the others in the group of what they were seeing. Following the lead of Kakashi, the Hyuuga, Naruto and Kakashi formed a circle around Sakura, who although could defend herself, was still the medic of the group and needed to use the least amount of Chakra as possible.

All five of the aggressors took purchase on tree limbs surrounding the leaf shinobi.

"You shall go no farther" one of the enemies spoke up and growled baring his yellow, decaying, crooked teeth. "One of the Konoha does not belong in Kumo, especially those of the Hyuuga."

"Ma ma gentlemen, we are just passing though, we are not causing any trouble" Kakashi said trying to defuse the situation.

"Our leader may have been fooled but we know we didn't get the right Hyuuga and we want retribution" One snarled with a sneer.

Naruto reached for a kunai and bent his legs, waiting at the ready. Kakashi lifted his head band. Sakura summoned chakra and stood ready to assist if needed. Neji and Hinata activated their byakugans and pulled chakra into their hands.

The men charged at once. Three men were determined to kill the byakugan users. One man went after Naruto while the other went after Kakashi.

Kakashi's opponent flashed a sword as he charged. Kakashi sprinted forward and threw a kunai. The cloud nin deflected it with ease, he continued the sword motion connecting it with Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi 'poof'ed as the enemy felt his weapon connect, when the smoke cleared a log appeared partially cleaved around the sword. Kakashi landed behind him with another kunai in hand. The cloud nin spun, whipping his sword with attached log around faster than Kakashi had expected. The silver haired jonin dodged, barely, and slid backward three yards. His opponent kicked the log off of the blade before he approached Kakashi again, swinging his sword with fury. Kakashi brought his arm up over his face to block the blow with his kunai. As metal clashed, Kakashi drew back his hand and brought forth the chidori. With one fluid motion, the leaf ninja struck the deadly jutsu through the chest of his opponent. He withdrew his arm and released the lightning attack. With a push the cloud nin fell to the ground, lifeless.

Three men grinned evilly at the two Hyuuga as they charged.

"I'm going to enjoy this" the blue haired man chuckled and rubbed his hands together, the motion drew chakra into his hands. The three quickly formed a few hand symbols drawing forth a shadow clone a piece. However, their clones lacked the equal chakra required to fool the byakugan. The pale-eyed ninjas each used a gentle fist to dispel the clones. The actual cloud nin circled then charged them each with a weapon at the ready.

The symbol of yin and yang appeared around the Hyuuga as they dropped into the trigrams, ready to attack in sync. Neji and Hinata thrust themselves at their opponents in unparalleled harmony. They rotated together with lightning speed as they blocked the points of their attackers, completing the 64 palms for one another. Their opponents unable to defend against their speed as now familiar magic filled the Hyuuga pair, making them one. They danced as they struck with deadly accuracy. Metal clanged as it was dropped from the hands of the enemy and landed on the occasional rock on the floor of the forest. Their opponents stood ready to fall, none of the three could move now. Without warning they each sent a deadly strike to their enemy's hearts, Neji striking the third as well. They were showered in coughed up blood before they leaned their backs against one another to remain in control.

The cloud nin advanced upon Naruto swiftly. The leaf shinobi advanced carefully, his eyes never leaving the brunette enemy. With a line of steel flashing toward him, Naruto threw his arm up to defend himself. As steel clashed, sparks flew, showering the two battling ninja. The two jumped only feet apart. The brunette stepped forward then swung his arm across his body with all his might. Naruto blocked his attempted slash at his ribs. There was a hiss of metal sliding blunt side against metal. With one swift movement, Naruto pushed his attacker back. At that moment, his torso was exposed but he knew he was too close for his attacker to stab him. Red chakra slowly leaked from the blonde, before it was forced back. The attacker lunged forward and attempted to bring the kunai down through Naruto's shoulder blade. However, Naruto twisted out of the way. His opponent fell forward as his kunai sliced through the air where the leaf nin had previously been. Naruto took advantage of the stumble and slashed his weapon toward the opponent. Amazingly, the cloud ninja lifted his kunai and deflected the blow, but still was off his equilibrium. Before he could slow his momentum, Naruto stabbed him in his midsection. The leaf shinobi pushed his opponent off his kunai; he landed against the tree bleeding heavily.

Neji and Hinata leaned back to back breath coming in pants. Kakashi breathed heavy while Naruto knelt down on a knee fighting the slight pull of his fox dependant. Sakura looked them over; none of them had any serious wounds. Neji turned around and pulled Hinata so they could look at one another, their heart rates still racing with magic. Neji brought his hand up to cress Hinata's cheek. The heiress licked her lips in anticipation as her fiancé's pale eyes watched the pink muscle moisten her lips. Neji fought the urge to groan when his groin tightened thinking about what that tongue could do to his masculine appendage. Stopping all other thoughts, his lips descended upon the waiting lips of the kunoichi. With little prodding Hinata parted her lips for her protector to plunder her cavern.

The contact of parted lips shot arrows of desire through their spines and sparked a fire raging in their veins. Instantly, their bodies reacted, wanting more, needing more, demanding more.

Neji snaked his arms around his love's waist and pulled her closer to his body, grinding his grinding their hips together. The need to be together was stronger this time, more wild and uncontrolled. The unbridled flurry of lust and love swirled between them as their tongues dueled, their chakra lightly flared from their chests meshing between them. It flowed from one body to the other as their lips slid together roughly.

They pulled apart for air, lust clouding their pupil-less eyes, before they could resume their previous actions, a cough drew their attention. The entwined pair looked up with flushed faces to near comical nosebleeds from the partners they had forgotten about.

Hinata flushed crimson and buried her head in Neji's shoulder with an 'eep'

Fighting his own blush, Neji decided to speak. "I asked Hinata to marry me, before we were attacked." His voice raspy with lust, he held his bride-to-be closer to him.

"Come on, Neji! Don't keep us hanging, what did she say?!" Naruto screamed.

Neji resisted the urge to roll his eyes, while Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Obviously, she said yes, Baka" Sakura said, striking the blonde in the back of the head. He stuck his tongue out at her and rubbed the growing lump as he whined her name.

"When we get back, Ino and I are going to throw you an awesome engagement party!" Sakura squealed as if she did not just cause brain damage to her genin teammate.

"May you have many years together" Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"Congratulations, Neji and Hinata!" Naruto added enthusiastically, clearly over being struck. His voice then dropped dangerously low "If you ever hurt her Neji, the world isn't big enough for you to hide from me"

"You need not worry, Naruto, I will take care of her for the rest of my life." Neji vowed.

"Well, good!" he then turned his attention to Sakura, "Will there be Ramen at the engagement party?"

Sakura rolled her eyes to the heavens, "Only if Hinata wants there to be"

In a yellow flash, Naruto was beside the Hyuuga heiress, giving her puppy dog eyes, begging her.

"There can be ramen" She said smiling

Jumping in the air and pumping his fist, the blonde shouted in joy. His smile radiating with the intensity of the sun. All too quickly the blonds smile fell and his eyes flashed red and his pupils split. "It's _HIM_" he turned and took off.

"Who?" Hinata asked, she was almost frightened by the quick change in mood.

"Sasuke" Kakashi ran after the kyuubi vessel.

"Let's gather them together quickly and we will follow them" Sakura moved over to the man Kakashi had killed. With care she sealed him to take him home for burial, and too assist in hiding evidence of a battle. Hinata and Neji each grabbed one of the men they killed and began to seal them inside scrolls.

Once, the last cloud nin was sealed, they headed with all haste toward Naruto's unmistakable Chakra signature.

* * *

><p><strong>**AN: Neji asked Hinata to marry him just before they were attacked by five ninja from Cloud. The five fought valiantly. Neji and Hinata engaged in their joint trigrams to take out three of the aggressors. Kakashi killed one with a chidori to the chest while Naruto used a kunai to battle one whom he thought he killed with a kunai to the midsection. After Neji admits to the group he and Hinata are to wed, Naruto catches Sasuke's scent and runs off followed by Kakashi….**


End file.
